Choosing between two (Delirium story)
by MagdeLenaJones
Summary: Lena still believes that Alex is alive. And if it happens that he come back from charade while Julian is on track, Lena knows she'd be trapped between mind and heart.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Mandy here (not my real name) so this is my fan fiction. Story of (Delirium and Pandemonium) this is my imaginations after reading Pandemonium because really, I can't sleep knowing that Alex is alive! (Check the last page of Pandemonium) And really, I can't even choose between Julian and Alex because, I LOVE THEM BOTH but let's face it, Lena has to choose one. Yeah, that's all! :) Credits got to Ms. Lauren Oliver, of course.

-Mandy

Choosing Between Two

**Chapter 1: He's back**

Alex. He is alive. Breathing. Living. Standing in front of me. I feel like drowning and suffocating. I can't breathe. I forgot how to speak. He stood in front of me so, perfectly even though I can tell that he's angry _because of me._ I feel like crying and want to hug him right now, right here and tell him that I miss him and love him but,_ there is Julian._ Sitting beside me, looking so bewildered. Raven told me that _"Someone arrived from Portland last night-a fugitive. Escaped The Crypts after the bombing. He hasn't said much, hasn't even given his name. I'm not sure what they did to him up there but- Anyway, he might know something about your mom. About her time there, at least." _

_**From Portland. The Crypts. Knows something about my mom.**_

_**Alex. **_

_**Alex. **_

_**Alex.**_

_**Alex.**_

His name keeps on repeating in my head. The way he held me back from Portland. The way he taught me about love. The way he say my name. The way he told me about the Wilds. The escape. The way he got shot and told me to: Run. If he didn't helped me, I wouldn't have met _Julian. I would have died or thrown at The Crypts-_

_**With Him. **_

"Don't believe her." Alex says louder this time.

I froze. I didn't move. I sat there and stared at him. His deep voice keeps on resounding in my head. I feel like I'm in a dream. I feel tired and hurt at the same time.

"Why not?" Julian asked. Julian is still holding my hand. I want him to let go off my hands but, I can't speak. I'm already frozen. "Why not?" Julian asked, louder, this time. "Who are you by the way?"

_**Who are you? Who are you?**_

_**Alex.**_

_**Alex.**_

_**Alex.**_

_**The boy of my dreams.**_

"Hey there Le-"Raven is back and is standing beside Alex. She looks so confuse and then looks at Alex. She tapped Alex shoulder and said, "I see that you met Lena and Julian." Alex didn't look at Raven. He stared at me and I can't read his face. I'm staring at him too. Then, I started to cry. All this time I thought he was _dead. I thought he was, dead. Dead. Dead. _And now, he's back. He's back for me but, he saw me with Julian. I wonder how he feels now.

_**Hurt. Maybe, He's angry at himself too.**_

"_Alex." _I started to whisper. I want to getout now. I want to run and disappear. I want to forget everything. I want to be free. But this thing inside of me. This love inside of me. I feel so confuse. So angry. I hate myself.

"I see that you still remember my name. I thought that, you forgot about me." There's nothing else to say. I know that he's hurt by the sound of his voice. "Wa-wait. You know him?" Raven asked me. I nod. And close my eyes for awhile then, open them again.

_**It's true. I'm really awake. **_

"I miss you." Alex said then continues, "Every night, every day, I think about you and tell myself that _I would escape for Lena. For us. _I'm also afraid that you will find someone else to replace me but, I trust you. So, I push the thought away. But now, it seems like, all my nightmares came true. You left me." I began to cry harder and Julian starts to rub my shoulder. "Not to mention, I didn't thought that you would fall in love again with the leader of the DFA's son." He said then laughed a little. I can tell that he's hurt and angry. "I'm sorry." That's all I can say. I looked at him then he walked away. _He walked away._

It's like, One minute I love Julian and now, I love Alex. I hate myself now. I hate my feelings for hurting Alex and Julian. But what can I do? If there's only a way to escape from these feelings but there is none. I'm so confuse now and hurt. "So he is him?" Raven asked and I cried louder. I know I look like a baby now but I can't help it. Julian hugs me so tightly the rubs my back.

"Everything's going to be alright." Julian says. "I love him." I said. I know that might hurt Julian but that's the truth. I love Alex then, Julian then, Alex.

_**I don't know anymore. **_

I closed my eyes and saw a picture of Julian and Alex colliding together then, separating again. I'm so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. "Kid, it's not your fault." Raven used her baby talk to me again. "It's my fault." I whispered. Julian keeps on rubbing my back. I can feel that he too was _hurt. _Then I started to dream in white fog and saw that Julian and Alex were standing in front of me.

I opened my eyes and saw that Julian was still holding me. The van was moving. I looked around and my eyes hurt. I guess I was still crying while I'm asleep. Then, I remembered Alex. He is here and I can't lose him again.

"You're awake." Raven said then gave me a water bottle. "Thanks." I slightly move apart from Julian and then drink the whole water. I feel thirsty and tired also. I looked at the back and saw that Alex was sitting by the window staring outside. I looked away then back to Raven. "You've been asleep for an hour." I nod then looked at my bottle. What more else can I say?

_**Alex is here. Julian is here. **_

"Are you hungry?" Julian asked. I shook my head. I don't want to speak. I don't want anyone to hear my voice. I want silence. I looked outside the window and saw that the sun is already setting down. I remember something but, I pushed it way. I know someday that everything will be alright and be fine again. I know that someday, the world will be in peace and people will know that Love isn't a disease. I know that someday, that everything in this world has a purpose. Even this thing that I'm feeling right now.

**Blah Blah. Hello there! So what do you think? Ehhhh, I know I'm not that really good in writing but anyway, I hope you like this Chapter and I would love to read some of your comments. Positive or Negative. I'd accept that. Thank you again for reading. Chapter 2 will be updated tomorrow or in Tuesday. I'm really busy and bored. LoL.**

**-Mandy**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mandy:_

_I'm so sorry for not updating for…. weeks? It's just that, there's a lot of schoolwork things. Lately, I've been asked to memorize a script for a chamber theater. I'm so panicky right now. They told me that I should do the part so I became the lead role. And there's a test. Ugh. I'm really, really sorry though. I'll make it up to you by making this chapter long. Have fun!_

**Chapter two: The talk**

**W**e arrived at the north at exactly eight p.m. Almost everyone in the van is asleep. _Except for me. _I've been watching the window for hours and I realized that everything that's happening in my nation right now is a tragedy. The DFA, the regulators- those people are _cowards. _They avoid love for the safety of everyone. They cure everyone for the safety of everyone. What is life without risks? What is life with just numb people not feeling anything? This thing that's happening in our world, city, nation; It has to stop. But what can I do? Maybe, anything. And I'm not doing my best to think on how I should stop these tragedies.

Julian moved a little bit then, he shrugged. I realized that I didn't wake him up when we're already here at the north. Probably, we're here to shield ourselves from this cruel world.

He looked at me. His eyes are a little bit swollen. Was he…Crying? If he was then, I never noticed. I looked at the back seat. Alex is sleeping. His head leaning on the window, his arms crossing on his chest. I noticed that it's been a year since I've looked at him, asleep. His scar makes him look like he's a bad boy- Which he's not. His eyes were closed. He's snoring a little bit and I find it ….cute.

"Can we talk?" Julian asked as he rubs his eyes. I returned my eyes on him. He looks so tired. And I hate it.

"Sure." We got out of the van and walk towards an old oak that it seems to be, one hundred years older. I looked at him. He was looking on the ground like he was finding for thoughts to say to me. I don't even know how to explain everything to him. Furthermore, I don't even think I should explain to him. But, he looks so exhausted that I ache for him.

"I'm sorry." That's all I can bear to say. He looks at me like he was waiting for something that I should say but, what? Should I tell him that I still have feelings for Alex? I don't want to lie to myself anymore. I know, I still love Alex. And I love Julian. At the first place, I didn't even think that this, love for two guys- Is possible. I didn't know that I can love two guys at the same time. And for the record, this thing is exhausting me so much.

"I know." He says then, "I know you still have feelings for him. But how on earth can you have one feeling for the two of us?" I shrugged a little bit. I want to say that, 'I don't know' or 'I'm sorry' but, then what?

"I thought this feeling should be great. I thought it will not hurt me." I looked in to his eyes. All I can see is fear and _exhaustion. _I feel sorry for him. He doesn't know Love that much.

"They're just things that you haven't known in Love."

"What are those things then?"

"I don't know yet." I continued, "But you will someday."

"I just don't understand how a single thing can make us go crazy." Tears started to fell from his eyes.

"I know we didn't know each other that much yet but, why does my mind keeps on telling me that, I do. That, you can- you can-" He started to stutter. "that you …. Love me too?"

I wanted to wipe his tears away but, something is telling me that I should not. He's not like his father. He's not numb. He's in fact, a guy who knows nothing about love. He knows nothing about real life. And I want to teach him. I really do. But how, if I'm not even certain in my feelings. I started to open my mouth and say,

"I do love you.." Then, "I'm just confused. I don't know what's happening to me anymore."

"Well, you should know. Cause, you can just say that you love me too but, not meant it." More tears came off from his eyes.

"Julian-"

"You can just say that you don't love me too, you know? So that, the pain isn't that painful."

He doesn't believe anymore. I looked at him and tear fell from my eyes. I don't want to lose him. I don't. And, I don't want to lose Alex, again. Seeing him as the next leader of the DFA makes me sick. I don't know how the thought of it appeared on my mind. But, I don't want to see him walking on the stage, his eyes looking on to everybody else. His eyes were cold, feeling nothing like, _**he's been cured. **_I pushed the thought away.

"Lena, just make up your mind okay?" Then… he walked away.

I was left under the oak tree. Crying my heart out. I feel great and hurt at the same time. I didn't even think that the feeling existed. I cried for hours maybe but, these is the things that I barely do; To cry and let the world show that I am somehow… weak. Minutes later, I calmed down and look on to nothing. I closed my eyes. When will this war end? When will I stop feeling tired?

I heard footsteps. Probably, steps behind my back. But, I don't want to look back. I know, it's Hunter or Raven or Tack or-

"Hey." A deep voice said. I didn't move. I don't want to think who it is. I closed my eyes pretending that I'm asleep. I want to be alone.

He touched my shoulder and for a moment, I felt my stomach lurch. What the- I'm just hungry maybe. I still didn't move on my position. I still closed my eyes and-

"I'm sorry, Lena."

_**Alex.**_

"I want to say this to you while you're asleep. Cause apparently when you woke up, I'll be a chicken." He chuckled. I heard his chuckle, _again. _And, I like it. He's beside me. Sitting and touching the strands of my hair.

"I still love you, Lena." He said. "No matter what." Then he continues, he told me what happened to him at The Crypts. He told me that sometimes, he was involved in to some fights. But, he never intended to do so. He said that he only did that because; he was _defending _me from the people there. He told me that, everyone teases him about the incident that happened to him. _That happened to us. _I felt sorry for him. I know he's tired too. Then, he told me that he met a girl there named, Natalie. For a second, I felt an ache coming from my heart. Am I… Jealous? He told me that Natalie is his only friend there at The Crypts. I felt a huge ache in my stomach and heart. It's killing me. The he also told me that, she helped him to escape The Crypts. Natalie on the other hand escaped also but, she went to her family to talk to them. _To escape. _I almost laugh when he told me that Natalie is a forty-eight year old woman who has two kids left behind. The pain somehow went away.

"You know that I'll never leave you behind. And I never ask you to do same thing." He sounds so sad then he said, "Follow your heart Lena. Follow your heart. I'll be always here." I smiled. I forgot that I should show him that I'm asleep but- I can't help it. Despite of these tragedy that's happening to us right now, he still manage to say to me that I should follow my heart.

_**I will, Alex. I will.**_

I woke up in the morning feeling a little bit of sticky. Gross. I touched my forehead and found out that I'm sweating. I walked out of the room and walked over the kitchen. There, I saw Sarah and Hunter preparing for breakfast.

"Oh, look at you! You're awake." Sarah said and gave me a bread.

"Thanks," I accepted the toast and sat down on one of the chair.

"So, how are you feeling?" She said in a happy tone. Like a child eating a candy.

"Just fine." Fine is great word to describe.

"COOOOOOOOooooooooooL." Okay, what is up with her?

Hunter decided to join the conversation so he sat beside Sarah. Grinning, he says,

"Oh, don't mind her. Ever since she saw that Julian Fineman she's been acting really weird."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"_Fine!" _Sarah said then, crossed her arms on her chest.

_She likes Julian? _I tried to hide my frown but I can't. Why Julian? Okay, now I sound so selfish.

"Lena?"

"Oh, what?"

"I asked you if you're fine." I looked at him dumbly. _He asked me a question?_

"Oh, never mind you're not fine."He said.

"Just tired." I continued eating my bread when Sarah asks,

"So, are you and Julian are like friends?" I don't know how to answer that. I don't even know what's my relationship with Julian is.

"Yeah,"

"Really? Then, you must know something about him then."

Hunter groans. "Oh here we go."

"I prefer not to talk about him right now." I said to sharply. I didn't mean to sound like that, it just came out of my lips.

"Okay." Sarah frowned. She went back on the stove. But Hunter didn't. Apparently, he stayed there and asks me,

"So, Alex is the guy that-"

"Yeah." I cut him off. I don't really want to talk anything about what happened on the past. I finished my bread and went outside. There, I saw Raven and Tack…. _Kissing. _At first, I thought of it like it's beautiful and a part of me ache. Ache for I know that we we're like that when me and Alex are still okay. When me and Julian are still okay. I walked away and walked for awhile. I don't know where to go but, it doesn't matter. I want to be alone for now. I want to think.

I want to think of…. _Nothing. _Did the government ever think that we, the _Invalids- as they call us-_ are human also? We're human that we believe on to something that they don't believe. I felt so upset right now. I wonder how Hanna is doing. Is she happy? Is she like the other _cured _people who think of nothing but the safety of everyone? If ever we will see each other again. Will she think of me as a disgusting person like, the others do?

I miss her right now. I miss how fierce she is. She should be on my position right now. Cause, I know that she's stronger than I am and, she deserves so much more. She needed someone that will love her for who she is. I don't want to imagine her as someone like Rachel. I lost Rachel before, and I don't want to lost Hanna or Grace or even my _mom. _

I want to find them right now. I want to be with them. I even miss Jenny right now. I wonder how she is. I wonder if she's still the same brat that I knew before. I hope, not. And Grace, of course… I miss her. I wanted to take her with me. But, It's too dangerous out here. I won't risk taking her with me if all I know is that, she's going to die. I miss my old life. And at the same time,

_**I want everything to change.**_

Author's note:

So yep. That's all I can type right now. I'm really sorry though. And for those whose still reading my story, I'm grateful and thank you. So that's it. Maybe, I'll update tomorrow or on the next day. It's vacation right now actually, for the HOLIDAY! But still, My crazy teachers thinks it'll be best to give us something to do while on vacation. -.- Very, Erudite of them, really. And by the way… Check my Friend's fan fic. Story about the "Divergent" I really love it so much that I always call her to check some updates if she's typing it or what. ^_^ Here's the link:

u/4368082/Iris-Molefoursted of her profile. The title of the story is "Way to you (Four and Tris)" GO CHECK IT! :D

I'll edit it. If there are errors.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Hello! Hello! Happy belated Merry Christmas to you all! Sorry for the late update. I was busy this week and last week. Anyway, here goes Chapter three. _

Chapter three: My way back

**I **am lost.

I don't know where I went. I forgot how to go back. _I am lost in the woods._ I am so stupid. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ But what else can I do? I should find them. I should find Hunter, Tack, Raven and the others. But how?

The place here is dark. It's almost night. I can already see the moon, it shines so brightly but it'll not help me to go back. I took four steps forward. No. No. I look at my back and saw two directions. Should I go right or… left? I took two steps forward. I saw a lot of silhouettes of trees, at the left direction… Yes, I should go left. I went to the left direction and seek for any signs. _None._

While I was walking, I saw a lot of bats above me. _Night. _I tried not to think that there's no way of getting back. But my thoughts… it's pushing me to think that I'm really lost. I'm scared right now. I want to scream or cry but, this isn't the time for such things. I counted one to five. to steady my heart.

**One.** "_No one is watching; go ahead find your way home." _I told myself. **Two. **_**"**__Find a sign. Sign is your friend."_ I heard something moved. I looked back and- **Three. **_"Calm down, Lena. Calm down." _I held my breath then heaved a sigh. **Four. **_**"**__No one is out here besides you, idiot. Who would have thought to wander around the woods when they know that, night is coming nearly?" _**Five. **I heard a sigh and footsteps.

"_Hello?"_ I shouted. _"Is anyone out there?" _

I heard a breathing of a person. I know someone is out there. I tried to follow the sound of the breathing then, I heard footsteps. The sound is coming at my back. It's so scary, I wanted to scream and look behind me but at the same time I don't want to. I tried to breath and steady my heart beat but my stupid heart beat didn't want to bear with me. _Calm down, Lena. Calm down. _I saw a shadow in front of me and it's…. a man.

"_Hey." _

The voice is so deep that it reminds me of someone. I look back and saw,

_**Alex.**_

"What are you doing here?" I know that I should say "Thank you, you're here" but, I'm surprised.

"I'm the one that should ask you that. " He gave me a stern look. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I-"

"You're lost, aren't you?" I tried to think of an excuse but, I can't. Why am I even thinking of an excuse?

"Yes. Yes, I am lost."I tried to sound normal and I sounded like I'm going to faint. _What the heck, Lena? _He gave me a wary smile and said, "I'll help you."

I remembered that night when I first went to the Wilds with him. He told me about the signs on how we're going to find it. He brought me to his little house. He read me one of his favorite books. He read me one of the poetry that I'll never forget.

For once, right now, right here, I feel safe again. It's different when you're with Alex. It's like riding a roller coaster and at the same time, you wanted to scream and shout because, you're happy. He's making me happy. And I like it. He held my hand on our way back. No one is speaking. All I can smell is the scent of the forest. The sounds of our own breathing make me want to stay like this forever. _With him._ I saw that the sky already went dim. _It's night._ Probably, it's past 6 p.m. and to think that we're going to separate after this, makes me want to hold him. _To kiss him_. It's been a year since I have kissed him and the thought of it wants me to feel his lips on my lips. I wish his thinking the same way too.

"How are you?" Alex cuts off the silence and pulled away his hand from mine. Then, he put it in his pocket. He coughed and I brought my gaze to him.

"Fine, how about you?"

"Nervous." He answered. I opened my mouth to say something but-

Nervous? He did say nervous right? Is it because of me or because of… his afraid of the dark? Or….. Because of the way I look at him? This is awkward. It's like, something changed. It isn't my feelings. Maybe, a part of me misses him so much but, there's something that I can't explain that's entirely missing. Is it because… I changed? And we've been through a lot of circumstances?

"Nervous?" It was almost a whisper when I asked him. I tried to push my thoughts away about how everything changed. No. Apart of something still remains. And those are my feelings. My feelings for him and _Julian._

"Yes, nervous." He was staring at me but, I didn't bring my gaze up to him. Instead, I watched the ground as we passed by it.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's always the same feeling that I feel whenever I'm with you." I didn't speak. I didn't answer. How would I, if I'm feeling the same way too?

"Are you feeling the same way too?" He asked as if he was reading my thoughts. I heaved a sigh and said, "Yes. I feel tired too."

"Me too." I brought my gaze up to him and there, I saw in to his eyes that he's craving for something. Something that I can't explain. Something that I also see in to Julian's eyes.

"We're all tired." I gave him a weary look then I said, "I'm sorry for everything." He should be angry at me right now. Angry because, I fell in love on to someone. Angry because, I forgot that he was strong enough to survive the escape. That, he would follow behind me. That, he is alive.

He stopped and muttered, "I know."

For a moment I saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. He looks so fragile. We just stood there for a moment and none of us decided to walk, to talk or anything. The only thing we do is breath and look on to each other. Those days back from Portland, hit me like a thunder bolt. That day when I saw him on the evaluation day, I know that he will be someone that'll make my life meaningful. He's the one who thought me that there's no such thing as "Amor deliria nervosa." And if ever fate didn't bring us together, I'd be on the aisle, waiting to get married to the person that I never loved. I'll be like Rachel. Numb and weak. And for now, I feel so weak in a good way. I hear our breaths and the sound of the crickets' singing and now, nothing else matters.

He stepped forward and held my waist. I was about to speak but then, I felt his lips on my lips.

_We were kissing, deeply._

I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck. He tastes like something good that I can't explain and- I like it. He put his hands behind my back that sends electricity somewhere in my body. Everything feels great. Until,

_I heard footsteps. _

We didn't stop. I don't care. He doesn't care. We don't care if someone is watching. For once, this is the feeling that I eager to feel. This is the feeling that I never wanted to let go. That I never wanted to last. Everything feels so great and for the first time, I don't care about the world. For the first time, this is about my happiness. This is about my feelings for Alex. The footsteps came clearer and I heard a loud voice coming behind the trees,

"_Lena."_

**Julian.**

_A.N:_

_Promise, I'll update tomorrow. I'm just so busy. I'll really update tomorrow. Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter. I know that it's not a lot but, I hope you like it. There'll be a lot of surprises to come. Happy advance New Year, to all of you! _


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm going to give Alex and Julian a P.O.V. same to….. Read the whole chapter first. I made this by listening to Stephen Speak's song named, Good old days. Oh, so heartwarming! Enjoy the chapter._

Chapter four: Memories

**I **am safe. We're all safe. We're all inside of the cage and it seems that, no one even bothers to find a solution to get out of the cage. They're regulators that surrounding us. They all give us a stern look. They hold guns at the side of their body. Just one wrong move and they'll; _kill us. _No one is happy. The others have that blank expression on their faces that, no one else can read. No one is moving. Except of course, my head is moving side to side searching for some signs of people just like me.

They're all cured while, _I'm not. _I tried to talk to the woman beside me but she's not responding. "Hey," I said but, _none. _All their face turns at my direction. They're all looking at me right now. Same to the regulators. I kept my head held up high and pretended that I did nothing. I don't want to die. I can breathe. _I am trapped and no one will help me._

_Until, I heard voices. Familiar voices. _

Everyone turn their head to the direction of the voices and we all saw someone. Someone that I met now. Someone that's standing in front of me.

I brought myself to reality and saw that Julian is standing in front of me. His hands are shaking. His eyes are dark. He's not looking at me. I don't think he'll look at me after what I did. I and Alex did.

**Julian's P.O.V:**

"Raven and Tack said that," I paused, trying my very best to steady my voice. "They need all of us, now." I said in sharp tone.

Lena is looking at me right now. I know that she wants me to look at her but, I can't. I wish, I never saw the whole thing. I know she still have feelings for him. I knew it for the very first time that we met. I know that she's infected.

Alex started to walk, so does Lena. She brought her head down and I can already feel that she felt sorry for me. Why can't she just tell me that I meant nothing at her? Why can't she just pretend that I'm no one to her, anyway? I want her to be happy. And no matter what this, _Love _or _disease _do to me, I guess, it's hard to get this off of me now. Now, that I love Lena.

I love her from the very first start. I love the sound of her voice. Her silky and soft hair. I especially love her height. Short but, she's strong. She's stronger than me. The first time that I ever met her I know that, no one in this world would bring her down. She will survive no matter what. And that's what I like about her. When she feels weak, she always looks strong and brave.

-OoOoOo-

We all went back. No is speaking on our way back. I saw Raven, Tack and Hunter sitting, on the floor. We're now staying in this little house. It's made of woods and cements. I saw that everybody is not comfortable for having me here, with them. They still feel uneasy and they think that I am no good to them. I just know it. I sat beside this girl named, Sarah. I know that she likes me but, I don't care. Well, I don't really know what to feel when someone likes you and you're not feeling the same way. Should I avoid her? Or… Just let her like me? It's weird.

"Last night, there was an escape." Raven stated. Then, "It was a girl.. She told us some story about what happened on the escape and she told us that she's just one. Meaning, no one is with her.

"She's still weak and can't move her feet. She's almost dead when we found her, today. She said something about the "cured" and her husband. But we don't think that's affected of love. She said that, she just want to escape. The scientist thought that, she's already cured. And when her husband found out that she's not yet cured, she attempted to kill her husband. But, she didn't succeed. Her husband is the son of the mayor in Portland. She escaped yesterday because, she heard her husband talking to the scientist about, disposing her.

"And she doesn't want that. She also told me that, she has a friend that already escaped, from the cruel world. She wanted to see her and tell her something because, she misses her." Raven paused for awhile. "The girl that escaped yesterday is named, Hanna."

_Hanna._

It's like I know that name. It's like, I heard her name. I remembered that little girl back when I was six years old. She's blond. Her eyes shine like the ocean. Her smile is so sweet. She's taller than me back then.

_I was walking on street with my race car toy, my daddy bought me the toy because, he wants me to shut up and stop talking about it. We're having a vacation. I don't know what place is this but, I don't care. I was walking when suddenly, I heard a girl crying. I followed the sound and found a little girl sitting under the tree. I know that I'm forbidden to talk to any girls but, I can't help it. It's like; someone is urging me to talk to her. I tried to stop myself but anyway, I went to her. Her hand is covering her face. I sat beside her and set my car at my side. I patted her shoulder. She gasped and looked at me. Her eyes, it's like, I'm looking to a crystal. _

"_Who are you? Why are you here?" She sniffed then wiped away her tears._

"_I heard that you're crying so, I went here." _

"_You're not allowed to see me." She grabbed my car and started playing it. I smiled. _

"_Do you like it?"_

"_Yup." _

"_No one's watching right now. We can play if you want."_

"_Sure." _

That was the best day that I had since I was a child. My biggest mistake was, I never did asked her name. She didn't know my name either. The thought of her makes my heart ache. I want to meet her again. But, I don't know if she's still there somewhere. I hope she's here. Maybe, I should find her. Maybe, I should get to know her.

"Julian!" Tack shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Go ahead and give this to Hanna. She's at the 3rd room."

A.N.:

_Follow me on twitter: Kathblazes Tumblr: .com I follow back __ Next update will be tomorrow. Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you like it! _


End file.
